


feel me here, see me here

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cheating, Clubbing, Creampie, Dancing, Exhibitionism, F/M, Infidelity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: "If she was being honest with herself, Rey knew that she should feel worse about what was going on."





	feel me here, see me here

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Back again with another NaNo sprint one-off. Hope you enjoy it--I gave a quick read through to ensure my typos were at a minimum. I'm sure I still have some.   
> Either way, I hope you enjoy! Nothing like writing some good ol' infidelity to get the writing process started again xD
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Your comments make the process all the more enjoyable and easier.

If she was being honest with herself, Rey knew that she should feel worse about what was going on, but with this man’s hands on her body she couldn’t be bothered. She couldn’t care less about her on again off again boyfriend, lost in the sea of bodies filling up the  _SUPREMACY_ on a Friday night, and it was clear that the man pressing his full, wonderful lips against hers couldn’t give a damn about the girlfriend she’d seen him arguing with moments before they’d found one another. She couldn’t give a damn that they were occupying a dark corner of a club, one of the few unlit spaces in the otherwise red-washed room, and that her legs were wrapped around his waist, ankles hooked over one another as she worked to get him as close to her as possible. 

As his hips shifted forward he filled her cunt in one hard thrust, and her shout was lost in the pounding bass that reverberated around them, like an engine, like an animal’s growl. She stopped caring about much else besides getting as much of his skin up against hers as humanly possible. He pressed his open-mouthed kisses all the way down her throat, the curve of her jaw, as his hips began to thrust into her over and over again. The skirt she’d worn covered their actions, while her missing panties certainly aided in making sure that she got as much action from him as she wanted. She whimpered when he thrust particularly hard into her, filling her to the very brim, overriding her senses, which already felt as though they were at the very edge of what they could take. As the bass intensified, and the walls around them began to vibrate with the sound, he breathed his name against her throat. 

“Kylo. My name’s Kylo.”

“I’m Rey,” she breathed into his ear, nibbling at the very top of it, loving the way he shuddered and positively pulsed within her. “Kylo you’re fucking enormous.” And where had he been all of her life?

“I’ve never done this before.” 

She pulled away for just a moment, leaning further against the wall, her eyebrows rising as she surveyed him. Never done . . . what? As though he could sense her surprise he gave a quick roll of his eyes. 

“Not sex. Obviously. Hooked up in a club.” 

Oh. She snorted. Rude. “Do you want to get matching jackets? Medals to commemorate it?” Her voice was not wholly unkind, and his brows furrowed as he thrust into her, harder than before. Punishingly so. Her back arched and her toes curled in her flats. 

“Don’t be a brat.” 

She stared at him from under her lashes, watched as his eyes tracked her tongue when it flicked out to pass over her bottom lip. “Or what?” 

He managed to sneak a hand under her skirt, fingers gently pressing against where he split her open, finding her clit with an ease that took her breath away as he started to work it in slow, steady circles. Her back curved until it felt like it might snap, breasts straining against the fabric of her shirt as she felt her whole body start to tremble. Her orgasm was going to be swift,terrible, and earth shattering, something told her, and when Kylo sucked a hickey onto the curve of her throat she let herself go. 

There’d be a wet spot on the front of his pants from where she came all over him, and she found that she liked that thought a great deal. She liked the idea of him returning to his girlfriend, when they’d finished their tryst, and her wondering what exactly he had spilled all down his front. Liked, even more so, that they’d smell like her, they’d hold the evidence of this hook up until he decided to wash them. She hoped it wasn’t for awhile. She hoped he couldn’t bring himself to possibly wash her off of his clothes, his skin. 

How fucked up was she? 

“Don’t—don’t come in my cunt,” she rasped, her eyes wide as he stuttered to a stop, his own gaze wild and unfocused as he let out a harsh breath through clenched teeth. He seemed to almost tremble with the force of holding back. “I want you to come in my ass.” 

He blinked once, twice, as her words didn’t entirely compute with him. With her free hand, she reached for the hand that still pressed against her clit so she could pull it a little further behind her, untangling her legs from around him so she could manipulate herself ever so slightly. So he could feel the plug that she’d worn to entice her boyfriend, before she’d found someone far more worth her time and her effort. “Want you to come in my ass,” she reiterated. “And plug me up so I have you inside of me all night long.” 

He bared his teeth, and pulled out of her fast enough to make her head spin. 

Rey wasn’t sure if it was the illicit nature of what they were doing, or the alcohol, but she didn’t remember the whirlwind that led them to the nearest bathroom, bent over and pressed up against the wall. Kylo eased the plug out of her ass with a groan at the sight, setting it to the side and smoothing a hand up her back before he spread her cheeks apart.  _Oh_. Rey screwed up her face and breathed as deeply as possible as his head slid past the ring of muscle, stretching her further than she’d ever known. The plug might have started the process, and the remaining lube from it helped to assuage the pressure, but  _shit_ he was big. When she was finally so full she thought she might choke, he bottomed out, and leaned over her to press his lips against her cheek. 

“You’re so goddamn tight around my cock. Wanna keep you here forever.” 

She felt herself smile in spite of the tears already forming in the corners of her eyes. “Then do it. Keep me, and fuck me like you stole me.” 

He bent his head, sinking his teeth into her shoulder, his teeth imprinting in the skin shown by her off-shoulder top, as he pulled his cock out, then eased back inside of her. Here she didn’t care about staying quiet, letting herself moan low and loudly, reveling in the way it echoed around the bathroom walls, and yet seemed to stay perfectly encased in their personal bubble. Her every last nerve came alive, on fire with the way that he touched her, the way his hands took her hips, how his breath felt, hot and perfect, against her skin. How he lapped at the teeth marks he’d left behind to soothe her aching skin. She squeezed around him as his cock started to slide in and out of her with further ease, and she relished the way he swore under his breath at the tightening sensation. 

He tangled a hand in her hair, pulling her up and back up against him, driving his cock deeper inside of her than she ever thought anyone could ever be. Hell, she’d never so much as had a dildo hit every single spot within her as perfectly as he did, and she’d done her fair share of experimenting in her life. Sex, as far as Rey was concerned, was not something she ever wanted to go without. 

Sex with Kylo, she decided, even less so. 

“Want you to say my name when you come again,” he ordered in a voice like a low growl, nearly lost in the way the music still seemed to edge around them, filling in the spaces where their moans and grunts didn’t. “Wanna hear you say it. You sound so sweet when you finish.” 

He dragged his fingers through her hair, nails digging against her scalp, and the chill that shot up her spine brought her to that perfect cliff. Her hips rolled back against his, sloppily trying to meet him thrust for thrust, as his free hand slid forward to hike up her skirt and play with her clit again, picking her apart piece by piece until she thought she might burst into flame in his grip. 

Her throat closed up as her mouth formed his name, the consonants and vowels strangled as she clawed at his hand between her legs, at his broad shoulders behind her, desperate to find something to hold on to, begging for more . . . more everything. As she tightened up around him, she felt him shudder in response, his cock pulsing within her, his come painting her insides until she swore she felt it start to slip between her thighs. 

He nuzzled her right shoulder, holding her tight up against him as he worked to catch his breath, as she worked to wrap her head around what they’d just done. She should’ve felt guilty, should’ve felt like a piece of shit for what they’d—what she’d—done. 

All she felt was loss as Kylo pulled his cock out, and slid the plug back in, locking his come deep within her before he knelt down just behind her. She didn’t have time to turn around and ask what he was doing before she heard the shutter click of a camera, and felt her stomach drop. 

“What the fuck—?” 

“Relax, it’s just your thigh with my come dripping down it,” he assured her in a soft voice that was nearly lost over the way her heart sped up. He stood, showing her the dribble of white spend on a backdrop of her own golden skin, with the caption: “We’re done” following it. 

She felt her stomach twist. She stood on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek. “If I give you a phone number, can you send that to someone else? I don’t wanna fuck anyone else but you long as I can.” 

His sly, wide grin told her the feeling was entirely mutual. 


End file.
